The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention generally relates to network packet payload compression and/or decompression.
Networking has become an integral part of computing. With each successive generation, networks become capable of communicating larger amounts of data. As the size of data communicated over a network increases, however, the demand on components of a computing device that move these larger amounts of data also increases. For example, in a 10 Gbit Ethernet network, the rate at which data is moved to/from the network can reach 10 Gb/s or 1.25 GB/s (minus some packet header and Ethernet overheads). These increasing loads may result in an increase of latency, bandwidth requirements, power consumption, implementation costs, etc.